jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider Cave
Spider Cave is one of the final areas in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. It has a heavy Lurker infestation. The cave exists mainly out of two bigger caves, a smaller one, a tunnel and a variety of interesting objects. Namely a Precursor Robot, odd glowing crystals, some Dark Crystals and a motherload of spiders. As the immense caves has many small crevices in which valuable objects like Orbs are hidden. The first cave The first cave contains many support beams, which had all been ravaged by Centipedes (Gnawing Lurkers). Jak managed to destroy all of them, using the various Yellow Eco vents scattered throughout the cave and gained a Power Cell. It is unknown why the Lurkers were doing this, either they were trying to block Jak and daxter from entering the cave, trying to make a way out for the Robot or it is just a thing they did and no one commanded them. Gordy the miner said that the lurkers were searching for Precursor artefacts and then trying to collapse cave so no one could get back in. The Construction Site The site, or the second cave, is the only one with a clearly visible (and touchable) Precursor Robot. Lurkers had constructed a large wooden structure around the area, with many ovens, crushers and panels. Drill Soldiers were trying to drill the rock away, but Jak managed to defeat them all and gain the Power Cell on top. The Dark Cave The dark cave was the only place without any torches, shiny crystals or glowing mushrooms. It did had some wooden constructions, supposedly placed there by Lurkers, but no one was using them. The only way to get some light was to punch the so-called Glow Crystals. Eventually Jak managed to get through the cave and claim a Power Cell. The Spider Tunnel The tunnel was located in the second cave, only reachable by some Web Trampolines. It had an immense Spider Hatchling amount (over twenty). Using Yellow Eco, Jak blasted his way through, eventually reaching the safety of some Blue Eco and a Launcher. Using the precursor Artifacts he scarcely evaded all the spiders, which were crawling out of the walls, and was launched straight into another Power cell and safety. Precursor Artifacts Besides two launchers, a lot of Platforms (most non-Eco) and a bunch of Yellow Eco, the cave didn’t have any artifacts besides one. The robot, which, was the only known robot that was so close and almost ready for use. The robot seems to be the one used by Gol and Maia to open the silos later in the game. However, even after completion of the game, the un-excavated robot can still be seen in the caves which leads us to beleve that Gol and Mia were planing to use this one originaly, how ever they found the remains of another one and thought of this one as a back up plan. They may also have thought this way about the arm of one in the boggy swamp. Collectibles Power Cells Scout flies Precursor orbs Category:The Precursor Legacy locations